


Book Commentary: A Monster Calls

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [15]
Category: A Monster Calls - Patrick Ness
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052
Kudos: 1





	1. A Monster Calls

  * “The monster showed up just after midnight. As they do.” ~~Just after 3 AM works, too, but just after midnight is cool, I guess.~~ I’m thinking timing is important?
  * Also, the recurring nightmare is probably important.
  * The monster is… the yew tree in the backyard. *sudden flashbacks to the dumb Groot jokes my dad told during the movie’s trailer when we went to go see the _Miss Peregrine_ movie in theaters a few years ago* 
    * Speaking of which, now I kinda wonder what the movie would’ve been like had Vin Diesel actually voiced the Monster. I’m thinking something of a cross between Groot and the Iron Giant?
  * No, but I don’t blame Conor for being like “Yeah, OK, whatever” the first time the monster shows up, because at first, it really isn’t that intimidating.




	2. Breakfast

  * Ah, yes, the whole “get downstairs and clean up before everyone else comes down and pretend to be normal when they do” thing.
  * And then the yew tree suspiciously being Exactly Where It’s Supposed To Be.
  * It was totally a dream the night before, except for the tree needles all over the bedroom floor because of course there are. Because wind.
  * Of course the mom does come down for breakfast. And more of the “yeah, you totally heard the wind last night.”
  * So, apparently the mom’s really sick, and right now it’s at the point of being “it’s serious cancer but we’re not actually going to _say_ serious cancer yet.”
  * Oh, fun. The grandma’s coming over. And apparently she’s one of those strict and judgemental grandmas.
  * “It’s only gonna be for a few nights.” Yeah, sure it’s “just a few nights” when things are this bad.




	3. School

  * Oh, fun. Now we’ve got Harry the Bully and Anton and Sully the Lackeys.
  * Even better. Harry’s the teacher’s pet that everyone loves and nobody does anything to stop him from being an asshole because he’s Just So Wonderful.
  * And the bullying started right around the time the mom got diagnosed with cancer? Yeah, that’s shitty timing.
  * No, but Lily… yeah, on the one hand, actually trying to get Conor help even when he doesn’t want it is probably a good idea in the long run, but on the other hand, actually trying to get into the physical fight, too, is kinda stupid.
  * Conor. Seriously. You shoulda said yes about getting picked on about your mom. (Although I’m one to talk, when Trying To Sort Out My Own Problems doesn’t always work… not about getting beat up, but that’s besides the point.)
  * “No, I just fell.” Standard “I’m totally denying abuse” response. Dude. Get. Help.




	4. Life Writing

  * Oh, fun. Apparently Conor has to write about important things that happened in their life for English class, and the only thing he can think of is his mom treating him to the Best Day Ever™ Even Though They Both Knew It Preceded Discussing Bad News once she first got diagnosed with cancer.
  * Conor. Seriously. Sure, you’re freaked out about your mom being sick, but stop acting like a brat and refusing help.
  * OK, even though Lily does want to help, blabbing about Conor’s mom to the whole school was a bit of a dick move.
  * So, not only is Conor dealing with his mom being sick, his parents are also divorced. That’s lovely.
  * Of course Conor just _happens_ to glance at the yew tree on the way into his house after school.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
